1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power transmission systems and, more particularly, to such systems which are of the all rolling, positive contacting, variable speed type and, still more particularly, wherein extensive load sharing occurs among the load transmitting members.
2. Prior Art
The present invention relates to a transmission system which incorporates oscillator members. It is known in the art to use a wobbling member known as a nutator to effect a fixed gear reduction or speed reduction/increase in a transmission system. Generally representative of the pertinent prior art as it pertains to the present invention U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,457 to Distin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,659 to Maroth, U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,750 to Maroth, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,748,907 to Vallance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,457 to Distin et al. discloses a torque transmitting gearing system of the nutating type equipped with a nutating idler member which is in torque transmitting engagement with both a stator and an output gear. Torque transmission between the respective elements is achieved via respective series of rolling, torque transmitting elements in the form of tapered rollers. The rollers are maintained in substantially continuous contact with both their respective driving and driven raceway surfaces, which are formed with trochoidal curvature. Within a given pair of coacting gear surfaces, one surface is shaped with epitrochoidal curvature, and the other with hypotrochoidal curvature.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,659 to Maroth discloses a speed changer apparatus with a nutating member having force transfer members in the form of roller elements which nutatively contact inclined surfaces on an action member coupled to an output shaft. The nutating member is prevented from rotation by stationary mounted inclined surfaces which are contacted by force transfer members/The nutating member is peripherally engaged by a rotating driving member coupled to a rotating input shaft. The driving member is provided with a surface shaped to impart nutative motion to the nutating member. Superior axial balance is obtained by operating a pair of nutating sections with opposing axial motions with respect to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,748,907 to Vallance discloses apparatus for transmitting rotary motion from one rotatable element to another rotatable element using a plate, ring, or similar component connected to the rotatable elements using such a construction that rotation of one of the elements causes the plate, ring, or similar component to tilt or oscillate in such a manner that every point in its circumference moves in a lemniscate path and effects rotation of the other one of the elements at an invariable reduced speed or at an invariable increased speed. In greater detail, the Vallance patent discloses a speed reduction mechanism in the form of a nutating gear system, wherein an input shaft initiates wobbling motion of an intermediate member 7, via the engagement of a portion 9b of the intermediate member with an angled or canted portion of the input shaft 2. Radially outwardly on the member 7 are disposed a train of teeth 10 which engage stator teeth 11 formed on a portion of the stationary housing 5. Inside of the cup-member 7 are arranged a number of hemispherical recesses 7b, in which are fixedly seated a like number of balls 8. These balls are in turn in engagement with a continuous curved groove 6b formed in an output member 6. As with other known nutating systems, the engagement between stator teeth 10, 11 prevents the intermediate member 7 from rotating during nutation, so that output rotation is effected solely by means of the engagement between the fixed balls and the groove. As the idler member 7 nutates, the balls 8 successively cam the element 6 rotationally by engaging the walls of the curved groove.
It was with knowledge of the foregoing state of the technology that the present invention has been conceived and is now reduced to practice.